That Day, That Tower, That Boy
by Fuffy Spangel fan
Summary: they were once happily together until he married out of duty, now his lover lets him know the pain it caused.


**A.N: Hey People, this is my new creation, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Or any of the characters related to it, J.K. Rowling does, I do how ever own Emerald, Evan and Olly.**

_Chapter One: Letters _

His hands trembled as he pulled the box out, ready to read and re-read the letters that his true love had sent him over the past few years, pulling out the first piece of parchment he read.

11/12/04

Dearest Draco,

You're married, I know but I can't stop loving you, I can't just turn off my feelings, you don't love her, that much I know, you married her because you had to, because it was your duty.

I always wonder if you know that I still feel this way, that your marriage broke my heart. broke me forever. Do you still love me? Dream about me every night?

Will you ever look at me like you used to? Will my dragon fly home and save me from this prison that my life has become?

Do you miss me, as I miss you? Will you ever tell me you love me like you used to?

Are we over or is there hope for us yet? Do you love me? Please love, come home to me, build the family we were forever dreaming of.

I send this letter hoping you will return to me, that the two years gone past have not meant a thing, but your still with her, sometimes I see your picture in the paper, your wife by your side, Merlin how I wish it were me.

You promised to love me forever, yet you married her, did our love not mean a thing to you, huh Draco?

Come home to me love, Please love, please

Yours always H.P

………………………………

the first time Draco had read this letter, he had broken down crying, trying hard to ignore the pain he had caused his lover.

………………………………

12/5/05

Draco,

Please, I miss you, don't do this to me, I can't take it anymore, I saw the pictures in the paper, your daughter is beautiful, I broke down crying when I read her name 'Emerald Harietta', how could you do that to me? Huh? Do you want me to suffer?

Lovingly H.P

…………………………………..

if had known naming her that would hurt him that much he wouldn't have done it, he hated causing him pain.

…………………………………...

1/9/05

My Darling Draco,

You were in the paper again today, your daughter snuggled in your arms, you look so happy.

Oh how I wish you could see me now, what your marriage is doing to me. Do you know how lonely I am with out you by my side?

I hope you're happy, because I'm certainly not.

H.P

…………………………………..

Oh how he wished he knew that their love would always be there.

……………………………………

25/12/05

Happy Christmas Draco,

Do you remember our first Christmas together? Huh? Do you remember love? I still have that tattoo, the one you paid for, the one that says H.P & D.M Forever.

Do you still have yours? I hope you do.

Forever Yours H.P

……………………….

He still had the tattoo, even though Pansy had tried to convince him to remove it, he could not, it meant far too much.

……………………….

14/2/06

My Draco,

Today's the nine year anniversary of the day you first said "I love you", what I wouldn't give to hear those words from your lips again, if only, if only.

I'm writing a book you know, called 'That Day, That Tower, That Boy' it's about you and me love, always you and me.

I love you, H.P

…………………………..

He remembered that day, one of the best days of his life, oh how he wished to go back to how things had been back then.

…………………………….

12/5/06

Draco,

Your little girl turns one today, I know you must be so happy, I just thought I would let you know, I filed to adopt today, soon I'll have my own baby, maybe just maybe I can get my life back, heal from the pain you caused.

I'll send you a photo of our baby when it's born

Yours truly, H.P

……………………..

when he read the words 'our baby' he knew that he would do anything to be with him during this time.

…………………….

31/7/06

My Draco,

it's my birthday today, I'm twenty-six, I actually made it, ten years since we fell in love and I'm still alive, do you know what this, you being gone is doing to me? Oh Draco I wish you were here.

Love You, H.P

……………………….

Ten whole years, it was a wonder how they had both survived.

………………………

12/8/06

Happy Birthday Draco,

Our son was born today, he's beautiful, I wish you were here to meet him, you would love him I named him what we always planed on 'Evan Drake' he's so tiny, with a head of blond hair and eyes so blue, he reminds me of you.

I've included a photo with this letter,

Always, H.P

…………………………...

He had known how his love must have felt when Emmy was born, truly heartbroken.

…………………………….

25/12/06

Happy Christmas Draco,

Yet another Christmas without you, only this year I have our son, he's getting so big, four months old now.

I'll send you some more photos soon, I just wish you would come and meet him, he's both of ours you know, Hermione had her first child last week, a healthy baby boy 'Olly Hugo', such a sweetie.

Love you, H.P

………………………

yet another Christmas apart, it was hell.

……………………..

16/2/07

Draco,

Evan's crawling now, oh I wish you could see him, you would be so proud, I know I am. Please come home to us Draco, I need you, Evan needs you, please don't you love me?

My letters are getting shorter, I've been sending them for so long, and you've not replied, why?

Yours truly, H.P

………………………

their little man was crawling, how he wished to be their with his love to witness it.

………………………

12/5/07

My Draco,

This is the last letter I'll ever write to you, as I know you will never reply.

How are Emerald, and your wife?

Emmy must be so big, as you know it's her second birthday today, Evan is getting so big too. Almost one, I love him so much, Ron and Luna are expecting as well, I'm thinking of adopting again, maybe in another year or so, maybe you will have sent me a letter by then.

But I doubt it.

I'll always love you, H.P

Draco tried not to cry as he read the last letter, he still loved Harry, and wished that they had stayed together, but ever since he was a little boy he knew he would grow up to marry Pansy, his parents had told him so.

He felt bad, for never replying to Harry's letters but he had not wanted to open up that can of worms, Draco just hoped that Harry would be okay.

"Dada?" he heard Emerald's voice crying from her nursery, Draco sighed, putting away the box of letters that his true love had sent, and made his way towards the nursery.

"Hey Emmy, what's wrong baby?" Draco cooed scooping his daughter up out of her crib, "shhh, Em, Daddy's here now" he soothed, cuddling his little girl.

Draco loved being a father, his daughter was adorable, a head of curly blond hair and his stormy grey eyes, she was too cute.

"Dada, wea Mama?" Emerald asked her father, a confused look on her little face, Draco sighed again, how you explain to a two year old that her mother was a total slut, and was probably off fucking some random.

"Mama's not here baby" he told her gently, "Mama no lub Emmy?" she asked, tears welling in her baby eyes, causing Draco's heart to break.

Draco didn't know what to say, sure Pansy was never around and had always refused to hold her daughter, but she loved Emerald, didn't she?

"Dada lub Emmy" the girl continued "Emmy lub Dada" she added "no need Mama" she said determinedly as if it were that simple.

"down Dada" she demanded, wriggling in his arms, Draco complied popping his daughter on the ground, lost in thought over what she had just said.

Did they need Pansy? Would he be okay if he left? Well he was practically raising Emerald by himself any way, so why not end his marriage?

**A.N: Hey I hope you enjoyed the first chappie.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
